A terrifying Valentines day?
by underworldpoetry
Summary: Valentines day is as pink as usual, so of course some of the characters from Gintama have to break the trend and spend Valentines day (and night) at a haunted castle. How will this end? (OkiKagu)
**Hello everyone!**

 **It's been a little while longer than I expected since I updated a new story, but I got a lot in school right know and I've been a little heartbroken (lol I know) so I haven't had any inspiration to write something new. But now finally haha!**

 **So hope you enjoy, I'm really trying to get my grammar better, but still, it might be some mistakes!**

 **The previous story I made was only two chapters, I don't now how many chapters this story will have yet.**

 **I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed, liked and read my previous story. It means a lot and especially your reviews is what makes me want to update more! Thanks y'll! You guys are great!**

 **Enough talking now, hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama, this is simply fan fiction.**

* * *

Shinpachi came to the Yorozuya this morning as usual. He had got used to do most of the cleaning, but today the house looked to damn dirty. There was mud from shoes everywhere (probably Gintoki who had stumbled in, drunk last night), Sadaharu was dirty, the sliding door had a big hole in it and Kaguras closet was filled with empty Sukonbo packets. And on top of all that, there were no food left.

Gin-san and Kagura stood in their pajamas, scratching there heads, looked up and gave Shinpachi two uncertain smiles.

"NO WAY! THIS TIME I'M NOT DOING EVERYTHING BY MYSELF! YOU TWO, THIS IS WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO, GO TO THE STORE AND BUY FOOD, SOAP AND FABRIC SO WE CAN FIX THE HOLE IN THE SLIDING DOOR! I'LL CLEAN UP THE REST HERE FOR SO LONG. AND KAGURA-CHAN YOU ARE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR CLEANING SADAHARU!"

Shinpachi glared at his two lazy friends. They didn't say anything, just nodded and went to the bathroom to change into their regular clothes.

"Gin-chan, I didn't know Megane had a voice like that." Kagura said as she and Gintoki walked down the street to the store. The snow had started to fall, a lovely weather for a Yato like Kagura.

Gintoki pulled his muffler tighter around his neck. It covered the lower part of his face. He hated the cold.

Gintoki sights. "I didn't know that either, Kagura. This could be devastating for our lazy lifestyle."

"What should we do? I don't want Virgin boy to ruin my naps with a cleaning schedule!"

Suddenly Gintoki stopped. His eyes had stuck looking at something in front of him. But when Kagura looked the way her surrogate father was looking, there was nothing there except for more people and the stores on left and right.

"What is it? Have you finally gone completely insane, yes?"

Gintoki blinked. His eyes met Kaguras with fear. "Kagura-chaaan, what if Virgin boy is not so virgin anymore?"

"Euw! Make the image in my head go away! Why would you even think that, BAKA!"

"But I just remembered something I read in a magazine not fit for kids like you. When a man loses his virginity, he will suddenly think he masters everything. Example, he now thinks he got this new unafraid person inside him!" Gintoki had blue stripes, signs of fear, all over his face.

"GAH! Gin-chan what if it's true!? We should tell Anego!"

"No no no no! Do you have a wish to die idiot! If we tell that scary woman she'll blame US for the fact that Shinpachi has lost the title of 'Sweet little brother'. "

"Then what should we do? Maybe it's better to just find the girl he had sex with and kill her, so he can't keep being unafraid."

"GAAH! Kagura-chan, first of all aren't you like 12 years? How do you even know what...that grown up stuff is? And second of all (*Gintoki hit Kagura in the head*) do you have a wish to get arrested by those tax robbers for murder? I'm shore Souichiro-kun would be happy to put you behind bars."

"Gin-chan I'm 16 years old, yes, and I'm far more skillful with a little 'cleaning job' like that than you are." Kagura smiled.

"Oi oi, why do you even look so proud? If you have some kind of assassin past in your baggage, then keep very very quiet about that."

They both sights. Without thinking about it, they have been standing with their arms crossed over their chests, in the middle of the road...in the ice cold snow. Gintoki sneezes.

They start walking towards the grocery store again.

Kagura sees a lot of people carrying boxes shaped like hearts, flowers and cute teddybears. They walk into the warm food store. What they see in there can not be unseen. Even though they both kind of wish they could just close their eyes. Especially Gintoki.

"Gin-chan, why is everything so pink? It hurts my eyes, yes." Kagura wish she had took her umbrella with her so she didn't have to see all this...pinkness. Gintoki sights. He wished that Kagura would not ask. Now, he have to explain it too her.

"It's called Valentines day. A day filled with love and affection for couples. It's tomorrow, that's why everything is so pink. The color of love." He said with a sad tone, glaring at all the couples who did their shopping together.

"Sounds gross." Kagura said while starting to fill the shopping basket with food.

When they had paid their grocery and went out from the store, a man dressed up as a Shinigami started talking to them.

"Hello there. Are you tired of the typical Valentines day?"

"YES!" Gintoki and Kagura said together.

The man laughed. "Well, then you might be interested in spending Valentines day, and night, at the haunted castle Blood Flower."

Gintoki froze. No way he was going to stay at a castle filled with stands. "What kind of name is that even? Sounds like some kind of dog food." He said, hopefully his voice didn't tremble.

"It's named after a bloodthirsty spirit who was born from a flower in the garden of the castle." The man said.

"You say we can spend the night? Is there going to be food served?" Kagura asked.

"Yes of course. You'll be served dinner when you arrive and breakfast before you leave. After dinner all the visitors will split up in groups of two and go on a treasure hunt around the castle. It's a great test of courage, and you might get the chance to get close to the one you like." The dressed up man smiled big and gave them a flyer, then he left them and walked up to some other people.

Kagura and Gintoki took their bags and started walking home. The snow had eased up a little.

Kagura begged Gin-san that they would go on the trip to the haunted castle.

"At my home planet we use to say that any Yato who kills a ghost is on top of the hierarchy."

Gintoki sneezed and dried his nose against his sleeve. "Well here on earth we use to say that anyone who so much as see a _stand_ is a goner, and also stands are already dead. Baka."

"Exactly, that's why you have proved your strength. To kill someone twice is the most awesome thing you can do, yes." She answered.

"I think the haunted house is a good idea..." A voice behind them suddenly said.

"KYAAAAH A STAND." Gintoki screamed, almost fainting in the snow.

Kagura turned around, looking up on the tall Gorilla standing behind them with an innocent smile.

 **At the Shinsengumi HQ...**

It felt nice and warm inside the heated rooms at the Shinsengumi head quarters. Yamazaki served tea and rice cakes. Kagura took three cakes in one bite. She hadn't been eating any breakfast, so she was starving.

While Kagura was eating three rice cakes at time, Gintoki had three blankets wrapped around him. He hated this fucking winter.

But more than hateful he was confused. In front of him sat Gorilla, with that smoking maniac at his left side and Souichiro-kun at his right. It seemed like Gorilla had for a change not been hanging around Otae, but instead himself and Kagura had become victims for his stalking.

Gorilla had sneaked up on them, said that he liked the haunted house idea and then took them here. Without explaining any further, at that moment.

But now Kondo clears his throat before speaking. "I think going to the haunted house over Valentines day is a great idea for you guys. If you don't want Shinpachi-kun to continue being bossy, you need to put him in frighting environment. Then he might go back to his old, worried self."

Of course Kondo didn't do this to save the lazy days for Kagura and Gintoki. If Shinpachi-kun is out of town maybe Otae-san would show him more feelings.

He thought.

"Bah, you just wan't us to get out of town so you can hit on Anego, you stupid Gorilla." Kagura said with her eyes closed while smirking like a fool. "But." She continued talking. "It's not a bad idea. I'm pretty shore it would bring Megane down on earth again, yes."

Gintoki panicked. No, way in a million days that he would sleep at a haunted castle. NO. WAY.

"Oh, Kaguraaa-chaan. I don't think that's such a good idea, we have to think about Otae-chan. She would be all by herself against mister Stalker here. And it's not like she can call the police, since these two loyal dogs are representative of the police occupation." *Pointing at Sougo and Toshi*

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DOG YOU IDIOT!" Hijikata shouted. "Wanna commit seppuku!?"

"I belive in Anegos strength." Kagura said, looking at Gin-chan.

Kondo understood this could mess with his plan. He had to meet them halfway.

"Well, how about Toshi and Sougo comes with you? As a guarantee for everybody safety."

Now it was Hijikatas turn to feel the panic. Him? Sleeping at a haunted castle? NO. WAY.

"NANI!? HOW IS THAT A GUARANTEE FOR SAFETY? WHY DO WE HAVE TO COME WITH? DO YOU THINK I'LL SURVIVE ONE NIGHT AT A CASTLE, FAR AWAY FROM A HOSPITAL, WITH THE PRINCE OF SADITS?"

Well if Gintoki had to go, he could as well drag down Mayo freak with him.

"Huh, are you afraid Hijikata-kun?" Gintoki said with a laughter.

Hijikata glared at him. "Who are you calling afraid, you Perm Head."

"Hijikata-san, this could actually be a good opportunity for me to end your life." Sougo said with a deadpan voice.

A huge drop fell from Hijikatas head. "Oi, do you hear that Kondo-san? He plans on killing me for real this time."

Gorilla just laughed. "Then it's dissuaded. You'll all go. Think about it like a day off, Toshi"

Hijikata screamed in frustration and Gintoki laughed evil, but he was sweating like mad out of fear.

Kagura looked at Sadist. He looked bored. Like always. She smiled, a dark aura surrounded her. Even though her goal with this trip would be to make Megane piss his pants and become a loser again and for her to kill a ghost, she could probably make time for something much more amusing.

 _Just you wait Sadist. I'll make you so_ _afraid you won't look bored for the rest of your life..._

* * *

"Blood what!? And we're going to spend the night there!? AND Hijikata-san and Okita-san will too?" Shinpachis yaw dropped. But he didn't look too shocked. He had cleaning clothes on and a broomstick in his hands.

"Are you afraid Shinpachi-kun? If you are afraid we don't have to go." Gin said, hoping Shinpachis usual self would cowardly back away. Sadly for Gintoki, that wasn't happening today.

Shinpachi bit his lip, and laughed. "It's alright, let's go! Kagura-chan, can you bring out the trash?" Shinpachi smiled.

Kagura just nodded and went outside with the trash bags.

"What's going on with you Patsuan? Have you switch personality with your monster of a sister? Shouldn't you be afraid of this?"

Shinpachi put down the broom.

"Huh? You think I'm different in some way? I don't really feel like going to a haunted castle, but Isn't it obvious why we have to?"

"No, I really really REALLY don't understand why we have to? Because you want to die an early death maybe?" Gin-san said with one dramatic face expression after the other.

"Ugh, no I would like to continue my life. But it's the day and night of Valentines day, don't you think this is a perfect opportunity for OkiKagu to finally happen?"

 ***Author nods approving***

Gintoki suddenly stopped panicking. He stared at Shinpachi with a blank face, he couldn't process what he just heard.

"NANIIIII!? WHAT HAS GOTTEN TO YOU PATSUAN!? DO YOU WANT OUR SWEET, INNOCENT LITTLE CHILD TO BE THROWN LIKE A DISHCLOTH TO A TAX ROBBING SADIST!?" Gintoki shook Shinpachis shoulders.

Shinpachi sight. He pushed up his glasses with index finger while looking kind of unbothered.

"Calm down Gin-san. It's not like they are going to get married, Kagura-chan is only 16 and Okita-san 20, and I don't think marriage stand high on their 'To do list'. And when has Kagura-chan ever been a sweet innocent kid? Don't you think they would do a good couple?"

Gintoki had lost all sense of talking. His air went out of him like someone would have popped a ballon. He wasn't very clever on the love front. Even if he would have focused on it, he would never have seen any sign of love from Kagura and Sofa-kun.

Then suddenly in his moment of complete despair, a little bell rung in his brain. He caught Shinpachis eye.

"Huh? You think they would do a good couple Shinpachi-kun? And why do you think that?" Gintoki smiled a smug smile.

"Eto...Uhm..you know, I've always thought they would fit together..."

"Oh, really?"

They both stood up, quietly staring at each other.

Gintoki opened his mouth, and started talking with a serious face.

"For how long have _she_ threatened you to think like this?"

Shinpachi stared down in the floor. Just as he was going to answer, a dark aura filled the room and a terrifying monster, armed with a spear, stepped out from the bathroom.

"Threatened? Ne, ne Gin-san, why would you even think I'd do something like that?"

Gintoki got blue stripes covering his face. Shinpachi gulped.

"A-Ane-ue, please calm down!"

Shimura Taes powerful aura continued to spread. "I just want two youngsters to feel a little love on the day of L-O-V-E, do you really have the heart to stop them Gin-saan?"

Gintoki sweated as if he already was at the haunted castle.

"N-n-n-no of c-course no-not Otae-chan."

Suddenly the dark aura around them disappeared and Otae closed her eyes and smiled her usual smile. She threw away the spear.

"How did you even know that we were going to the castle? We decided that we'll just go today." Gintoki said, now when the fearful aura was gone.

Tae sights. "It was actually by coincident that I found out. I was in town when I suddenly saw you, Gin-san, and Kagura-chan walking together with Gorilla-san. I thought that your stupidity had caught up to you and that the Gorilla had arrested you. So I followed you to the Shinsegumi HQ, and managed to hear you entire conversation. The walls there is really thin. Then I hurried back here and told Shin-chan to be positive to your trip."

Gintoki stared at her.

 _Damn, she's even scarier than Gorillas stalking, Sofa-kuns sadism and Kaguras strength togheter.._

"But why are you so eager to make that tax robber and our Kagura be all lovey dovey?"

"I'm a huge supporter of OkiKagu of coarse. And naturally I'm coming with you to Blood Flower tomorrow."

"Okay, for real now OkiKa- YOU'R COMING WITH US!?" Gin started to freak out again. Like one sadist under the same roof wasn't going to be bad enough.

"Hmff, you really think I would leave the destiny of the most shipped couple in this anime to the two of you and a smoking can of mayonnaise? And for the record, it would be exhausting having the Gorilla stalking me more than ever when Shin-chan isn't around."

Of course that was Gorillas intension, Gintoki thought. Anger marks popped up on his forehead. He had let himself think that Gorilla did this out of some weird type of kindness for the lazy days of Yorozuya.

The door opened and Kagura came inside. Her hair was filled with snow.

"Oh, anego! What are you doing here?"

"Hello Kagura-chan. Gin-san and Shin-chan have invited me to come with you to the castle tomorrow, so now you don't have to be the only girl going."

"Ah, I'm so happy anego! You'r the best!"

Shinpachi and Gintoki felt very beaten as they started at Kagura embracing Tae.

Shimura Tae, the best person ever? More like the best plotting genius ever... Gintoki wanted to cry inside. They wanted to do this so Shinpachi would get down from his high horses, but judging by the looks of the beaten Shinpachi right now, he is more than just down. He is down and under the horses.

* * *

 **Best or worst, guess we'll never find out. "Huh, what's that Author-san?" *** **Sweat dropping* "Ah ha ha ha, of course you'r the best Otae-chan"... Well, ahum. Let's continue, the next day arrived and so did Valentines day...**

* * *

 _...this can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening..._

"Gin-san are you really okay?" Shinpachi looked worried.

... _this can't be happening this can't be happening this can't b-_

"PLEASE GIN-SAN! STOP THINKNG THAT THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING WHEN IT'S OBVIOUSLY HAPPENING!"

Everybody in the train compartment stared at Shinpachi. He blushed and looked out the window. They all sat together.

Closest to the window sat Shinpachi, in the middle Kagura and next to her closest to the sliding door sat Sougo. Opposite to them sat Otae closest to the window, in the middle Hijikata and then Gintoki.

Hijikata tried to hold a straight face, but it was hard because of two reasons.

The first reason: Yesterday before he went to bed he looked up some history about Blood Flower on the internet. Gintipedia said that Blood Flower was a haunted castle filled with ghosts and in the forest surrounding the castle vampires and more evil spirits lived.

So now he was trembling inside. His inner Toshi wanted to flee, but doing that would be like buying a present filled with joy to that stupid perm head.

The second reason: He had tagged along on this because Kondo-san order him. And now Kondo-sans plan had failed. When they met up the Yorozuya at the train station, the sister Shimura was with them.

This meant that he had tagged along to something completely unnecessary.

It was going to take three hours with train to get to the train station Undo where they were going to get off. After that they have to walk 3 kilometers to the castle.

Hijikata and Otae had fallen asleep. Gin read JUMP and Shinpachi listened to music. Probably Otsu.

Kagura had been eating more Sukonbo than usual. She was a little sad that they had to leave Sadaharu at home. The flyer for Blood Flower castle said that pets are not allowed. She started to get a little tired. They had been on this train for about one hour.

Sougo was totally in his own mind. He thought of so many possibilities to frighten Hijibaka. His mouth formed a little sadistic smile.

Then suddenly he widened his eyes in surprise. He turned his head and looked at his shoulder. China had fallen asleep, leaning her head against him. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. A little too peaceful maybe.

"Oi, China girl. I'm not your personal pillow. Wake up." He said, hitting her in the head.

But Kagura was tired and didn't wake up. Her head just slipped down from his shoulder and landed in his lap instead.

Okita sight. He understood it was pointless trying to wake her up.

He didn't know that Gintoki and Shinpachi exchanged a worried/disgusted look, but Otae, who had woken up, glared at them.

Tae looked carefully at Okita and Kagura. She smiled a little before going back to sleep.

 _This is going to be good_

* * *

 **Okay, so the first chapter ends there. I really hope you liked it so far. If you did please let me know in the reviews, or if you didn't like it then let me know that as well! Your feedback is so important to me, both good and bad! I'm going to try updating as fast as I can!**

 **If it's something you wonder or a idea you want me to write a fan fiction about don't hesitate to say it, write it in a review or sen me a PM!**

 **Many hugs for you all! (If you want them) 3**

 **Ps. Also sorry for not having a picture to this, it's something wrong with the site that makes me unable to upload a picture.**


End file.
